


Evidence

by moimoi_chan



Series: Fairy Tail Final Season Celebration [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tickle Fights, no beta we die like men, old money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Freed has been by Laxus's side forever, and it shows.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fairy Tail Final Season Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558069
Kudos: 64





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, guess who just finished Fairy Tail's final season? I've been putting it off for FOREVER, but I put on my big girl panties and watched it. 
> 
> Oh, I gave Freed brown hair in his childhood.

Laxus Dreyar meets Freed Justine when they're seven years old. He had run away--not permanently, never permanently--from home, because his father had him again. His father had left an interesting array of bruises up and down his body. There's a kid there, in the abandoned park, and Laxus briefly wonders if he's running away too. The boy was sitting on a swing, back turned away from him. 

"Hey" Laxus's voice is cracking, throat sore. He wonders if it's from the fact that he hasn't had anything to drink in quite some time, or if it's because the boy is no short of being utterly _gorgeous_. His hair is brown and layered ever-so-neatly around his soft features. He reminds him so much of his deceased mother, the kindness that radiates off him in waves. 

"Hello" His voice is soft, calm, and it puts the storm of uneasiness inside him to a halt. He stares at the beautiful stranger with curious jade eyes and gives him a promising smile. He hops off the swing graciously and stands in front of him. Laxus realizes that this stranger hardly comes to his shoulder. 

"I'm Laxus and I'm seven years old today" He grins proudly and his new stranger friend gives him a smile that does something _flippy-floppity_ to his heart. He kind of likes it. 

"That is very interesting. My name is Freed Justine, and I am also seven years old" _Weird, you don't look seven, you don't sound seven_. Laxus doesn't say anything, and instead, breathes in the scent of honey wafting from his friend. He grabs his hand and leads him to his secret spot. It takes weeks before Laxus learns that Freed is running from some bullies, and even more before Freed learns that Laxus is running away from his father. And, like always, Freed is reluctant to leave. He's nervous, jittery, and Laxus has to hold onto his hand more than once to soothe his nerves. 

"Meet me here in a week, okay Laxus?" Freed says, when flashing lights shine through the forest and threaten to pull him away from him. "Meet me here in a week, same time, and I'll get you out of there. I promise." 

They hug, for a long time, and Freed presses his lips against his gently. His beautiful brown-haired friend calls it a _promise_. Against the dark of night, Laxus whispers, " _I'll be back, I promise_ "

-

Ivan Dreyar has never once been kind. When Laxus creeps back home, the littered beer cans are his first clue that his father is in A Bad Mood. Luckily for him, or maybe not, his father is knocked out cold against the battered recliner of the dirty living room. Laxus knows he'll have to clean it soon, but he doesn't care at the moment. Sleepily, he trudges downstairs to his room, and grabs his blanket. He makes himself comfortable on the floor and drifts off to sleep. 

Laxus wakes up early the next morning, and walks to the bathroom, and takes a quick shower. He knows that Ivan goes to work at twelve, and he likes his breakfast and lunch for the day ready before he wakes up. If not-. 

"Oi, boy. C'mere" With an internal groan, Laxus shuffles towards the living room. 

"Yes, sir?" He asks tentatively, eyes downcast, just the way his father wants him to be. 

"Where you been disappearing off to, boy?" Laxus gulps audibly because of _course,_ his father asks at the worst time possible. "Oi, answer me"

"I've been...I haven't been anywhere-" His cheesy explanation is cut off with an acute slap to his face. He doubles over in pain, clutching desperately at his face. He knows it'll bruise, and he doesn't want to explain to _Freed_ , because by God, that boy is a worrier-. 

"Lie to me again boy" His fathers' voice is all seriousness, no bullshit, and Laxus is so _scared_. His heart hammers in his chest and he swears nervously. 

"N-nowhere, dad-" Ivan punches him, and doesn't stop until it feels like Laxus only has an inch of his life left. He's so so afraid, and angry, and he wants to hurt Ivan in the many ways his farther has hurt him. So when Ivan gets himself into a drunken stupor, Laxus packs up the remaining of dry food, utensils, and clothes that can last for three days, because today is Wednesday. 

He briefly wonders if Freed can even save him, or if their promise is null and void after all. 

\- 

" _Laxus! Oh, oh my goodness, what has happened to you?_ " Freed's voice is so worried, and true to his promise, there is another man. _He brought help, he promised_ -.

"You did it, Freed," Laxus says sleepily, because he hasn't slept a wink in over three days. The man is watching them carefully, but the green-eyed boy can't bring himself to care. Freed pulls him into a sleepy hug, and his beautiful best friend doesn't let go. 

Even years later, Freed has never let go. 

\- 

They're fourteen now when life decides it doesn't want to go their way anymore. It's the last year of middle school, then it's freshman year, and they're drifting apart, but not really. Laxus still lets Freed cuddle into him, even though the brown-haired boy has his own room across the hall. Laxus still makes him promises that are sealed with kisses. Laxus still grabs him from behind and tickles him until Freed cries out, _Uncle!_ Freed knows Laxus like he knows the back of his hand. He knows his best friend would _never_ leave him. But he can't help but feel a little out of place, because Freed is starting to lose place of where he stands with Laxus. 

His no-care attitude has earned him new friends, and they are no short of amazing. Bickslow is a little, uhm, _wild_ , but he brings out the best in his best friend, so Freed has no complaints there. Even if they have sleepovers a lot, and Freed is forced to sleep alone in his own bed, across the hall. Evergreen is a busty girl, but she doesn't let her features get in the way of her amazing brain. She's smart, she's sassy-. 

Freed is happy that Laxus treats his girlfriend well. Even if Freed can't get over the fact that he fell in love with Laxus himself. 

Oh, _fuck_ , Freed thinks he might be a _little_ gay. 

\- 

He doesn't bring up anything about his change in sexuality until three months later. It wasn't even on purpose. 

"That's kinda gay," Laxus says offhandley when Freed comes back from the hair salon. Laxus grew buff since high school started, and goes to the gym a lot. It shows big muscly arms and legs, a baritone voice, he pauses the television show to stare properly at him. Freed's hair is long, always has been, except now it's green, the same shade to match his eyes. His stylist had given him a kiss on the cheek, _you look wonderful, hon!_ His tone is slightly....distasteful, and for a moment, Freed is scared. He's heard of the term _homophobia_ before, has seen it with his own two eyes. 

"Are...do you not-" Freed struggles to get the words out, hands playing with his hands nervously. Finally, he just shoots it out, "I'm gay, Laxus"

Laxus doesn't say anything but beckons for him to come closer. Freed does because he'd do anything Laxus would tell him too. "Am I the first person you've told?" He asks, and that deep rumbling tone is what does him in, nails the final nail on his tragic love coffin. 

Freed nods. Laxus gives him the barest hints of a smile. They hug, and his arms make Freed feel the safest when they're wrapped around him.

"Good. Let me know if anyone gives you any trouble"

-

Laxus breaks up with Evergreen in the senior year of high school. It's perfect because now he doesn't feel guilty whenever he wants to hug Freed and never let go. He doesn't feel guilty when he seals his promises with chaste kisses. He can cuddle his _best friend_ , can hold him as long as he likes, and it won't be a problem. But he misses her snarky attitude, misses her and her soft kisses in dark hallways of someone's party. 

He gets in a fight too, and it costs him the football team. Some kids had been picking on Freed, and the nerve of his friend, Freed _lets_ it happen. He didn't tell anyone, didn't bother to stick up for himself. Laxus didn't say anything then, because _he_ _never knew_. He finds out one day in March, when it's sunny and perfect, because Freed comes home two hours late, beaten to a bloody pulp. 

It reminds him of way back then, and it makes him see red. 

"Not, now Laxus," Freed says tiredly, walking past the dining room. Laxus grabs his arm tight and pulls him into his chest. They hug for a moment until Laxus pulls him along into the bathroom. He sits him down on the toilet lid, and tends to his wounds, like the many times Freed had tended to his. 

"How long?" 

"Laxus-" The green hair is a beautiful change, contrasts so beautifully with his skin tone. He hates it when it's matted by sweat and blood on his forehead. Someone as kind as Freed should never know violence, nor pain. 

"How fucking _long_ Freed?" 

"Since junior year"

" _Junior year?!_ " He whisper yells, and restrains himself from punching a hole in the wall. 

"I know, I just, you were so busy, and I-" Freed looks ashamed, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

"I don't care how _busy_ I am, Freed. You let me know if someone is hurting you. Got it?"

Freed smiles, and it does that flip-flop thing to his heart. "Yeah, I got it."

And he can't help it, Laxus kisses him. His lips don't taste like blood, and they are eternally soft. This is different from promise kisses. Laxus wants Freed to know that he loves him, because he knows he too much of a meathead to say it himself. 

-

_And when he fights those guys, he pours every ounce of anger he's ever felt into his fists._

_"Touch him again," Laxus says with a growl, when Freed pulls him away, face buried into his back, small arms wrapped around his middle. "I dare you"_

-

Laxus takes Freed to prom, kisses him in front of everybody, so they know Freed is his. His best friend blushes from head toe, and then smiles shyly. He knows everyone is watching, can feel Evergreen's eyes in the back of his head. 

"I-if this is some sort of-" Their waltz is soft and beautiful, and they've got fingers that stay intertwined the whole night. They cannot bear to part from the other, and it shows. It's magical, and Freed falls in love all over again. He falls in love with safe arms, kind smiles, kinder words, jade green eyes. 

"I thought you were, y'know?" Freed prompts softly, after the commotion has died down. Laxus pulls him in for another spin, pulls him in for another kiss. 

"Everyone's a little gay baby, so, whatcha say, wanna make this official?" Freed gives him his smile and pulls him down for another kiss.

-

_"I love you Laxus. With all of my heart"_

_"I love you too baby, I'm so happy you said yes"_

_"As if I could ever say no to marrying you"_

_"I know. I know. Thank you so much for falling in love with me. Thank you so much for saving me then, and for saving me now"_

_"Oh, Laxus. I'd do anything for you"_

-

And Laxus never stops loving him, never stops cherishing their memories. Even after they're long gone, and no one remembers _Freed Justine_ and _Laxus Dreyar_ ever being in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who watched and enjoyed Fairy Tail. I'd gift this work to Hiro Mashima if possible. If you want a fic like this one, or something else entirely, just follow this link:   
> https://forms.gle/NyBgDWiCAFjvAFQ26


End file.
